This invention relates to multiple medical forms and more particularly to medical forms which are especially useful in nursing homes and the like. Heretofore it has been customary to provide three separate forms for administering medical care to a nursing home patient. One of these forms has been a Physician's Orders Sheet for recordal of physician's orders. Secondly, there has been a Medication Administration Record upon which nurses have recorded the administration of prescribed medications together with notes of observations made in connection with the administration of the medication. The third form has been a Treatment Administration Record used by nurses to record the administration of prescribed treatments and to record observations relating to those treatments.
Recently combination forms have been introduced which combine a Physician's Orders Sheet with a Medication Administration Record. These combination forms employ patterned carbon paper transfer sheets or patterned carbonless copy sheets for transferring medication instructions from the Physician's Orders Sheet to the Medication Administration Record. The carbon patterns on the transfer sheets are arranged in such a manner as to prevent the transfer of markings onto the Medication Administration Record.
Somewhat more recently, combination forms have been introduced which combine the functions of all of the above three mentioned forms. However, these combination forms have been oversized and awkward to use due to conflicting demands for the same space on the form. Thus, there has been a need for an improved multiple part medical form which combines a Physician's Orders Sheet, a Medication Administration Record and a Treatment Administration Record in a convenient space-efficient manner.